


Her Mother's Voice

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Community: where_no_woman, Drabble, Family, Gen, Motherhood, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Borg Queen, Her mother's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mother's Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merisunshine36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/gifts).



> For the [February 2011 Drabble Tag](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/212899.html) at [Where No Woman](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/).

She vaguely recalls a flesh-and-bone mother, more flesh than anything though her bones would have weighed her down. Some rare nights, when she dreams her own dreams, she tries to remember what such a mother might have sounded like, or smelled like, tries to recapture any sensation as though mother could be boiled down to a touch or a word.

She rests her forehead against the wall of her ship, her home, and feels the throb of the engine, hears it thrumming in the tiny bones still lodged in her ears, rhythmic and even.

She forgets she ever needed another mother.


End file.
